Welding systems which use a welding power supply and a wire feeder and generally known. In these systems, the welding power supply outputs a welding current signal to the wire feeder which directs the signal to a contact tip and ultimately a welding electrode. However, in certain applications the distance between the welding power supply and the wire feeder can be great, requiring very long cables. This can adversely affect the performance of the welding system because it can greatly increase the inductance of the welding circuit. This is particularly problematic when using pulse welding processes which require quick responsiveness. Furthermore, the cables can interfere with the workplace and can break or be damaged. Therefore, there is a need for a welding system which can be used where long distances are in play, but highly responsive welding is needed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.